Four Sticks
by MarigoldxObsidian
Summary: Pallus and Gideon find a forest filled with cats and mythological creatures
1. Chapter 1

**Since Grace is almost finished, I decided to write a new fanfiction.**

**This one is about two friends, I know this is very lame, but I had to do it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Pallus and Gideon**

**Sorry it's so short! It's only my first chapter!**

**This is in Pallus's POV**

I looked out my window, there was nothing to do, as usual. The rain was beating on my roof. I got out my umbrella and put on my raincoat. I was going outside. I took the usual path through the valley and the woods, I was meeting Gideon today, Gideon is my best friend. I banged on his door, waiting for his answer. "Who's there? Oh! Hi Pallus!"

I walk in his house, it always felt more like home. We head to his basement, where he would always hide . I sat on one of his beanbags, it felt kind of awkward being alone with him, it wasn't always that way. I could hear the familiar voice of Jim Morrison, he turned on the records. We sat there and enjoyed the day, until we got the message.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, for a longer chapter!

Again, this is in Pallus's POV

Disclaimer: I only own Pallus,Gideon, and Hazelfang

The forest was going to be slashed and burned, our forest. The forest that Gideon and I used to play in. We had to put a stop to it, we had too. "What should we do?" Gideon asks me. "We should get all the animals out, if we can't stop them. If we can everything will be fine!" "But Pallus, this is serious!" Gideon adjusts his glasses, which always keep falling off his face. "Let's camp out in the forest, so when the first workers come in, they'll see us. If they have hearts they won't burn down the forest, with us there." "Good plan Pallus, you're a very smart girl. Let's pack our things and camp out." We pack our bags, with our needs. Since Longina, our nation, only cared about the needs of the wealthy. We packed all of our belongings in two bags, small bags. We headed deep into the forest and found a nice place to sleep. It was all to ourselves, or so we thought. At least twenty cats emerged from the trees and bushes. "Twolegs! Twolegs in our forest!" I could hear them speaking human words, I found that quite strange. "We mean you no harm." I say, making it clear. "Thank goodness!" A light brown cat went in front of the others and up to me. "I am Hazelfang, deputy of Thunderclan." "I'm Pallus and this is Gideon." "Why are you twolegs here?" she replies. "The nation is going to slash and burn your forest, we came to protest, and if they won't stop, to save you." "I'm glad you came to help us, twolegs." All the cats ducked down their heads in respect. We climbed up one of the trees and slept there, the next morning Echostar, the leader of the cats invited us "twolegs" to a "clan meeting". We decided we'd think about it, we didn't need a cat overload. Halfway through the day, we heard footsteps in the woods, human ones. "Quick! Climb the tree!" Gideon shouted and we both got up in time, these people were government officials. They were putting up posters, and calling for people, us. We didn't say anything, we didn't want our forest burnt down. We watched as the men left and jumped down from the picked up one of the posters and showed it to me. It said _Runaways! Pallus Lerwick and Gideon Gelson, 200,000 coin reward. _"They're onto us!" I say as I look at the poster. Our citizenship pictures, our new ones were on the poster. Also there was our latest information, we were both 16 so we were technically "valued" people, since we were almost old enough to work."200,000 coins! Everyone will be looking for us!" Gideon was shocked, seeing that we were not completely worthless. We headed back to the cat's little camp, they all bowed down once again. "It's time for our clan meeting twolegs, will you come?" Echostar asked. "Of course we will! We have to warn all the animals." I chime in, Gideon looks pretty angry but he comes anyway. We head to the heart of the forest, a giant rock was right in the middle. "You must climb the rock, so every cat can see you." "If we must." The rock reminded me of the rockwall at our school, it was very easy to climb. Gideon and I both got on top safely. 6 other cats from the other "clans" were there also, leaders and deputies. "Why aree the twolegs here?" A white cat asked, a young one, he must have been a new leader. "They have to tell us something, they are good twolegs." "Welcome all cats, to this clan meeting!" A black cat announced "Since we have some twoleg guests,Thunderclan will go first tonight." "Hello, all clans. These two twolegs have to tell us something. Something that will effect us all. Pallus, if you please. The stage is yours." "Thank you very much Echostar. The nation, our home will slash and burn your forest, if they will not listen to our protest, we will all have to get you out. In other words we're here to save you." All the cats look up at me in a strange way "This can't be true! They only mean harm!" I shiver a bit. "If we mean harm, we'd burn the forest right now." Gideon replies. All the cats agree with him and we listen to the other clans. When the night is through everyone goes to their little camps, and Gideon and I find our sleeping spot. The next morning, I find Gideon gone. So I decided to ask the cats. "Where did Gideon go?" I asked Hazelfang, the cat I trusted most. "I can't tell you that, but don't worry he'll be back soon." "Alright." I sit next to Hazelfang, and almost clog up the paths to the hunting areas. I spend all day with her, and I enjoyed it too.


End file.
